Forget Me Not
by darkfiregoddess666
Summary: She came to Crystal Lake in hopes of escaping her past. In the hopes of ending her life at his hands. But life never works that eaisly and fate has other plans for her. JasonxOC. Warning may be OOC and rape/suicide attemps in later chapters.


Me: Hey I decided to make a Friday 13th fic. This follows no movie so it won't mess up any plots.

Zeke: Also My lady apologizes if Jason is a bit OOC.

Me: Thanks Zeke anyway as he said Jason may be OOC my apologies in advanced.

Disclaimer: Don't own If I did there would be more movies out.

(O.C's POV)

A young woman stands on the outskirts of an abandoned campground. She wasn't sure why she was here. She supposed she was here to get away from everything. She just couldn't stand to be near her home or the people there. Not after what had happened. She just needed to escape to forget. Slowly she continued towards the camp she walked under the now broken sign. The words though faded were clear in her eyes. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. She knew the stories that surrounded this place. A killer dead but not buried. Seeking revenge on those who entered the camp. But she didn't care she just wanted to get away. She walked up a dirt path to a small group of cabins.

"This should work they would never come here to find me." She began before stopping and looking at the ground. They would never even try to find her not now. She walked into one of the cabins. From the outside it looked small and she realized that the cabin was a lot smaller from the inside. She tugged at the pack she had around her shoulders. Dropping it to the ground she rummaged inside and pulled out a simple dark green blanket. She sees a small kid sized bed in the corner and spreads the blanket from corner to corner. She then continued to pull out clothes, pot, pans, bottled drinks and other living necessities. She then pulled out a hand gun and a tin case of bullets. Pulling at her hair she decided to take a shower and picked up a towel and some shampoo. As well as another outfit. She stepped out of the cabin completely unaware that she was being watched.

(JASON'S POV)

Jason had been watching the woman since she came into the camp. Rage boiled inside him. How can she come here after all the stories. Yet he was also curious most people came in groups not alone. He saw her enter a cabin and watched her from the trees. She was taking a number of things out of a overstuffed bag. She then left the cabin holding a towel and some clothes as ell as three small bottles filled with a purple substance. He followed her as she walked along the path as he watched her he took in her appearance. She was young twenty at the most she was also more pale then the others that came. She wore a torn dress that fell just above her knees. The dress was a light tan and had what looked like rope around her waist. She wore no shoes or socks. The thing that he was most intrigued by however was her hair. It was messy and fell above her shoulders in layers. Her hair color was unique in the sense he had never seen someone with that color at least at her age. Even messy her hair was a dull silver due to the dirt and grease. He watched her enter a bath house and waited for her to finish her shower.

In his head he was debating on how he should kill her. After all she did come here and she was warned. He had been thinking for around twenty minuets when she came out. Now that she was clean she radiated beauty. Her hair was now bright silver and he could see a blueish tint to the tips. He also noticed a number of scars along her arms. Particularly her wrist he then realized that she could of come here on purpose she wanted to die. He frowned behind his mask he didn't like to kill someone with no will to live. He wanted her to beg for her life. Seeing her leave he followed her back to the cabin. She got a gun and looked around before aiming and pulling the trigger. Walking in the direction she shot she picked up a now dead rabbit and proceeded to skin it and hang up it's fur. She then started a fire and began cooking the rabbit in a frying pan. Though he had not eaten in years the smell of the food enticed him. He continued to watch her as she ate and took care of her cooking supplies. By now darkness had fallen and the woods came to life with wild animals. The woman came out of the cabin and started walking to the lake. At the shore she fell to her knees and put her hands together starting to pray.

Jason could only somewhat make out what she was saying something about wind, water, fire, air, and someone named Akasha. He decided now would be the perfect moment to end her life. But as he crept up on her she spoke silently not to the sky but to him.

"It's about time you decided to show yourself. Jason Voorhees." She stood to her feet and turned fully facing him and smiling as he stopped in his tracks.

Me: Cliff hanger Ha Ha!

Zeke: You're evil.

Me: Yeah, any way more about my OC will be revealed later on.

Zeke: Yeah next chapter you'll learn her name….well sort of.

Me: Zeke sweetie shut up and stop trying to tell them the story.

Zeke: Yes my lady well Read and Review it keeps us alive and anyone who does gets a free machete and a hockey mask so they too can be Jason.

Me: Yeah mind you they are virtual but hey either way.


End file.
